WITCH HUNTER AND THE ICE MAN
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Ketika cinta dihalangi selembar kaca tipis perbedaan. ketika cinta dihalangi dinginnya ego dan besarnya kekuatan bawah sadar. Mangsa akan tetap menjadi mangsa, namun bagaimanakah jika didalam tubuh mangsa terdapat jantung hati kita? Found it!
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita balik

.

.

WonKyu Fantasy

.

.

Check it

.

BOOK 1

PROLOG

Namja berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, telinganya tersambung dengan seutas earphone yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah Ipod kecil dibalik saku jaketnya, matanya tertutup kacamata berwarna senada, menutup pandangan orang akan mata dibaliknya, mulutnya tampak tidak tenang, kunyahan permen karetnya terhenti ketika yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul dengan wajah gelisah.

Siwon, namja berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeratkan ransel 1 talinya, membuang permen karetnya asal dan berjalan pasti, tangannya sudah meraba benda hitam bermoncong dari balik jaketnya. Namja lainnya yang menyadari seseorang membuntutinya segera mempercepat langkahnya, entah pada langkah ke berapa ia mengehentakkan kakinya, bertepatan dengan lorong sempit dan ia akhirnya terbang, Siwon meraih jubah namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Hup!

Namja itu kembali terjerembab ke tanah beserta Siwon yang berdiri diatasnya, mencondongkan senapan berkaliber tinggi tepat diatas kepala namja itu.

"Hai"

"Ampun, Ampun tuan, saya tidak tahu apa-apa, saya hanya penyihir biasa, saya tidak mengganggu tuan"

Siwon berdecih lirih, mencemooh, Siwon menarik pelatuknya.

"Ampun tuan, saya mohon" Jerit pilu namja itu.

"Kau mengenal Ice Man?"

Sang penyihir muda tergelak, matanya bergerak liar.

"Jawab!" Paksa Siwon, Namja itu menggeleng kuat, ia menggenggam erat kalung berbentuk persegi dari kaca, bandul kalung itu melebar, Siwon geram, sepertinya kalung yang dipakai namja itu adalah jembatan untuknya bertemu Ice Man, King of the witch.

"Damn!"

Dor!

Blash

Dan namja itu hilang menjadi abu, terkena timah khusus dari senapan milik Siwon, timah yang ia tempa bersama Donghae Witch hunter lainnya.

BOOK II

SEARCHING

Siwon melempar asal senapannya, melepas jaketnya lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Namja lainnya mendekat sambil membalut tangannya, Siwon mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Kau terkena Hyung?"

Namja bernama Donghae atau Lee Donghae itu tersenyum lalu meringis, luka ditangannya cukup dalam.

"Penyihir kecil berhasil menggigitku"

"Lalu? Kau berhasil menembaknya?"

Donghae menggeleng, Siwon gemas hingga tidak sengaja memukul tangan Donghae.

"Awww! Yak!"

Siwon hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, senja telah merebak, membuat Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada senja berwarna jingga itu, Siwon berdiri didepan sebuah jendela besar, memejamkan matanya, menikmati cahaya memasuki pori-pori kulitnya.

"Siwon"

"Hm?"

Donghae mendekat, berdiri disamping Siwon. Ia memperhatikan gurat lelah diwajah sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mencarinya?"

Siwon membuka matanya.

"Sampai aku bisa merobek jantungnya"

Donghae menghela nafas, merasakan aura yang berbeda dari sahabatnya, sejak saat itu Siwon berubah menjadi sosok dingin.

Ya, cerita selalu memiliki awal dan selamanya akan berakhir, dan kali ini Kisah Siwon bermula ketika wabah menyerang kota,, beberapa orang menghilang, termasuk Kyuhyun, Kekasih ani tunangan Siwon, Siwon menjadi terpuruk dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun kemanapun, menelusuk hutan serta mencari informasi diseluruh daerah. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan cincin serta pakaian Kyuhyun yang sobek di sebuah gudang tua ditengah hutan. Siwon juga menemukan bercak darah dan potongan jari, Siwon gemetar ia membawa pulang cincin, pakaian, serta potongan jari tersebut, mencoba menguji DNA nya, namun yang ia dapatkan malah membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur seminggi penuh.

Hasil DNA nya kosong, tidak terdeteksi, bahkan golongan darahnya pun tidak dapat di uji, pasalnya darah yang ia ambil akan berakhir dengan bentuk beku dan kadang tiba-tiba meledak. Donghae, sahabatnya yang berada di lokasi saat ledakan itu hanya menganga lebar, terlebih ketika ia menatap lengan Siwon yang berdarah akibat pecahan kaca.

Donghae mencari tahu, semuanya. Hingga ia kembali dikejutkan dengan fakta baru, sebuah nama 'Ice Man'

Sejak saat itulah Siwon bertekad mencari tahu tentang Ice Man yang ternyata seorang raja bagi para penyihir. Apalagi ia yakin jika Kyuhyunnya masih hidup dan kini masih berada ditempat yang hanya seorang Ice Man lah yang tahu.

Siang dan malam Siwon berusaha mencari kelemahan para penyihir, merakit bahan peledak dan peluru khusus, Siwon juga berlatih menjadi seorang pemburu, Witch Hunter.

BOOK III

RISE

Ranjang itu, ranjang dengan ukiran emas di tiang-tiangnya dan permata biru yang bertabur, serta mawar biru yang beraroma tajam masih tampak diam, tanpa ada pergrakan apa-apa. Yunho, melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, dimana langit masih hitam dan bulan purnama masih membayang dibaliknya. Sebentar lagi, ya tidak lama lagi tirai ranjang berwarna merah itu terbuka.

Yunho menyeka peluh di dahinya, seorang diri, hanya seorang diri menunggu pemimpinnya terbangun, bukan! Sang pemimpin tidaklah tidur panjang, ia hanya mengumpulkan energinya selama 1 bulan ini, menunggu purnama bersinar kembali, dan ia kekal.

Yunho menggigit kuat lidahnya tatkala tirai ranjang itu disibak seseorang yang tampak duduk dibaliknya, tangan putih dan beku serta mata biru dan nafas dingin. Sang pemimpin, Ice Man.

"Dunia sungguh panas Yunho-ah"

Tubuh Yunho bergetar, hanya dengan suaranya, tanpa sentuhan apapun. Yunho bisa merasakan kini Sang Tuan sudah berdiri dibalkon dengan Zirah biru panjang berbahan beludru halus, Yunho juga bisa merasakan titik-titik es jatuh dari tubuh Tuannya, keringat.

"Ini masih malam Tuanku, hamba tidak yakin tuanku bisa bertahan esok hari"

Sreeetttt

Sang Ice Man dengan cepat sudah berada di depan Yunho, mencengkeram dagu Yunho kuat, mendongakkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku? Huh?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat, rahangnya sudah terasa beku, sangat.

"H-hamba t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu tuan, H-hanya saya sebaiknya tuanku beristirahat saja dulu"

Bruk.

Yunho terjerembab beberapa meter, Sang Tuan sudah mengumpulkan energinya cukup besar, Yunho mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa beku.

"Hm, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu teman lamaku Yunho-ah" ucapnya sarkastik, Yunho hanya diam, kembali ke posisi semula, bersimpuh didepan sang majikan.

"Siapkan perjalanan besok Yunho, pastikan kita membawa pulang buruan besar"

Yunho mengangguk, ingin rasanya ia melawan, namun tidak mungkin, ia sudah terkutuk, bersama makhluk dingin di depannya, separuh darahnya sudah mengalir darah kekal, darah dingin, ia tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke sosoknya semula, ia bukan lagi manusia biasa.

"Pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri"

Perintah adalah kewajiban bagi Yunho, ia bergegas bangkit setelah membungkuk patuh di depan sang tuan. Ditutupnya rapat pintu besar kamar The Ice Man.

Sang Ice Man menarik nafas panjang lalu meniupkan butiran-butiran Es yang melayang ringan didepannya bagaikan salju di musim dingin.

"Choi Siwon.. bersiaplah" Gumamnya dibalik seringai.

Sementara itu..

Seorang namja memeluk erat lututnya di tengah-tengah hamparan ilalang, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut, tangannya yang nampak bebas dari lengan baju memucat, dingin, putih, dan beku.

Sosok lain muncul, membelah ilalang sebatas dada. Matanya mawas, mata elang berwarna hitam kelam yang seolah mencari mangsa.

Namja bermata elang mengernyit, ia mengenali seseorang yang tengah duduk di tengah hamparan, matanya menyipit.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Namja pucat mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum miris, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai es.

"Tolong aku hyung.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Namja bermata elang berteriak, ia berlari tergesa namun langkahnya terasa berat, ia terjatuh dengan tangan kanan menggapai di udara, mencoba meraih Kyuhyun.

"Tolong aku hyung.."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hyung.."

Bayangan Kyuhyun memudar lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin beserta salju putih. Siwon menangis, ia berteriak dan mencoba bangkit.

"Kyuhyun!"

Brak!

Pintu di dobrak keras oleh donghae ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Siwon dari balik kamarnya, ia bergegas duduk disamping sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan bulir keringat sebiji jagung di dahinya.

"Siwon! Siwon! Bangun!"

Siwon membuka matanya, ia terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia masih memandang kosong ke arah tangannya, ia menyesal tidak meraih Kyuhyun, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon, ia mengerti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon bermimpi buruk, bahkan namja Lee itu bisa mendengar Siwon hampir 5 kali dalam seminggu berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, lalu kembalilah tidur, kita akan mencari jalan keluar"

"H-hyung.. Kyuhyun masih hidup"

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon. Sebelum ia beranjak bangkit.

"Aku tahu, yakini itu lalu kita akan mencarinya"

"Aku serius hyung"

"Aku juga, sekarang kembalilah tidur"

Donghae berlalu, menutup pintu kamar Siwon pelan.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu Kyuhyun.. aku berjanji" Lirih Siwon membuka genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam salju.

'Aku akan menemukanmu..'

TBC

Eh ini apa? Hahahahahaha, ini ff baru? *meneketehe*

Sebenarnya ini ff revisi dari ff Fire and Ice, karena idenya mentok, makanya dibikin dalam versi lain, dan kayaknya ide ini ngalir aja gitu kayak air *apa sih* hahahahaha

Maaf atas keterlambatan Qai sebagai author yang gak mutu ini, maaf udah dibikin nunggu lamaaaa dan lumutaaaaannn, maaf banget, tapi tetep bersyukur dan say thanks buat review dan kesetiaannya menunggu Qai yaaahhh,

Author paling Sok Sibuk

Qai


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

WonKyu Fantasy

.

.

Check it

.

BOOK III

FOUND BUT NOT END

Namja pucat bermata biru itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, ia berada di sebuah ruangan lain dibanding mansion tuanya, zirah panjangnya berubah memendek, menyisakan sebuah jubah sepanjang lutut yang memerangkap tubuh dibaliknya.

Ia menyaksikan setiap detail gerakan sosok di atas ranjang kayu, kepala yang bergerak tidak nyaman, dan alis yang bergerak ke tengah. Siwon.

Sang Ice Man, namja pucat itu menyeringai, tangannya terulur tepat diatas kepala Siwon, mengirim sebuah memori baru di kepala Siwon, menanamkan sugesti.

"KYUHYUN!"

Namja pucat itu tersentak, jalinan sugestinya terputus, Siwon berteriak nyaring dalam tidurnya.

Ice man menatap telapak tangannya yang masih mengepul asap berwarna biru, ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kyuhyun?" Lirihnya. Ia berbalik menghadap jendela besar di kamar Siwon, menyentuh gagangnya, mengirim getaran es yang membekukan. Meletakkan bongkahan itu seakan memberi tanda bagi Siwon untuk menemukannya.

"Aku menunggumu Siwon..."

Srett. Ice Man menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Siwon yang terbuka.

...

Siwon membuang sepuntung rokok yang tidak habis ia hisap, matanya nyalang mendekati sebuah gudang tua dekat pelabuhan ikan. Asap tipis keluar dari mulut Siwon, sisa kepulan rokok.

Ia masih tidak habis fikir dengan mimpinya semalam, Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, meminta pertolongannya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu Kyuhyun berada dimana, kecuali jika bongkahan es pagi tadi di jendela kamarnya adalah satu petunjuk untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ice Man, tentang apa makhluk itu, berbentuk apa, terbuat dari apa atau ia berada dimana, hanya saja sejak wabah menyerang kotanya, ia tahu satu hal. Ice Man telah menyebar virus di sekitarnya berada. Dan sekarang saatnya Siwon mencari tahu pusat kegiatan itu.

Siwon membuka pintu geser gudang menimbulkan suara berderak nyaring, pelabuhan tua ini cukup sepi bahkan teramat sepi. Dan Siwon yakin akan menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang disini.

"Hell yeah keluarlah" Teriaknya, walau tempat ini sepi dan hanya berselimut debu, Siwon tahu dan sangat yakin makhluk itu ada disini, makhluk setengah manusia dan setengahnya lagi monster.

"Well kau menemukanku" Sosok namja berbalut jaket coklat keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa sebuah kotak kaca. Siwon melangkah mundur, berjaga-jaga.

"Woah, kau takut? Tenang saja, benda ini bukan senjata" Namja itu meletakkan kotak kaca yang masih tertutup beludru merah ke atas sebuah meja kayu berplitur coklat gelap.

"Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini Jae?" Siwon mendekat, mencoba mencuri celah pada kotak kaca di depannya.

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu tertawa sarkastik. Ia berjalan menuju sudut gudang, mengambil beberapa kotak lainnya yang jauh lebih kecil, hanya kotak biasa yang Siwon mampu lihat.

"Maaf, aku lupa jika kau salah satu Witch hunter, sama seperti adikku itu. Oh bicara soal adikku, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah, sejak ia masih berwujud manusia dan kini ia yang berwujud penyihir, monster yang sama seperti yang Siwon kejar.

"Donghae baik-baik saja, kecuali dengan tangannya yang kau gigit"

Jaejoong tertawa, ia membuka beludru merah pelapis kotak kaca.

"Well kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun bukan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah membungkuk di depan kotak kaca, memperhatikan isinya yang hanya dipenuhi salju putih.

"Jae?"

Hup

Srak

Kotak-kotak kecil lainnya melayang, terpecah lalu seakan terhisap masuk ke dalam kotak kaca terbesar di antaranya.

Siwon tetap memasang wajah datar, ia mengingat satu hal, jika Jaejoong adalah salah satu penyihir, penyihir yang selama ini membantu menurutnya.

"Coba kau lihat sekali lagi"

Siwon kembali membungku, dan demi apapun Siwon hendak berteriak dan memecahkan kotak kaca di depannya jika saja Jaejoong tidak menahannya.

"Siwon, nyawa kekasihmu tergantung dari kotak ini"

Siwon menurunkan kembali senjatanya, dengan tangan bergetar ia menyentuh kotak kaca yang terasa dingin, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya berada di dalam, meringkuk dengan mata terpejam, namun dengan degup jantung yang masih terdengar jelas, Kyuhyunnya masih hidup, namun terperangkap.

"darimana kau dapatkan benda ini jae?"

Jaejoong beringsut duduk, wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Dari seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini"

Siwon tersentak, ia menatap tidak percaya namja cantik yang duduk bersimpuh dekat sebuah jam besar.

"Tidak mungkin" Bisik Siwon.

Ia tidak percaya jika namja yang ia tetapkan sebagai orang kedua terkuat setelah Ice Man itu akan memberikan hal seperti ini kepada Jaejoong yang merupakan namja yang berada di klan yang sama dengannya.

"Dia ingin kau membebaskan Kyuhyun, ia tulus Siwon"

"Cih, aku tidak akan percaya padanya, jangan karena ia dekat denganmu lalu kita harus termakan tipuannya" Decih Siwon, Jaejoong berdiri menatap nyalang Siwon dengan matanya yang berubah merah lalu kembali sendu.

"Maaf"

"Cukup beritahu dimana namjamu itu lalu aku akan percaya padanya Jae" Pinta Siwon, Jaejoong menunduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berkeliling mencari Ice Man, sementara Jaejoong, kakak dari sahabatnya malah memegang rahasia dimana Yunho, namja yang membuatnya menjadi monster, namja yang menjadi kaki tangan Ice Man, berada sekarang.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja kau tidak akan memberi tahu Jae, kau mencintainya bukan? Namja monster itu"

"..."

"Ayo katakan saja"

"Siwon, maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, yang jelas Kyuhyun baik-baik saja"

Siwon mendengus, ia memasukkan kotak kaca kedalam ransel besarnya, meraih senjatanya kembali ke tempat semula, mengeratkan jaketnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dimana Jaejoong masih setia dengan penyesalannya.

"Jae, gomawo. Paling tidak kau membantu"

Siwon menutup pintu gudang dengan keras, tempat dimana ia bisa menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari amukan warga.

...

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya namun wajahnya berubah meringis, ia melirik bahu kirinya yang masih ditutup perban. Namja itu berdiri pelan lalu meraih kemejanya yang teronggok di kursi kayu tua.

Sambil berjalan keluar namja itu mengancingkan setengah kemejanya, ditariknya kebelakang rambut yang tumbuh lebat di dahinya, ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambil sebatang lalu menyulutnya.

Asap mengepul dari mulut sang namja, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati nikotin merasuk paru-parunya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menopang lengannya di sebuah pembatas di teras belakang, menikmati senja dengan mata karamelnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar, ia membawa segelas entah minuman apa.

"Lukamu cukup serius, tapi aku sudah menutup beberapa luka yang sobek di bahumu" lanjutnya menyerahkan segelas coklat panas ke namja tadi.

"Gomawo" Balas namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menyesap coklat panasnya pelan. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil, ia kembali menghisap dalam rokoknya, mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

"Eum, maaf jika aku bertanya, hanya saja aku cukup bingung, kau darimana sampai mendapat luka sebesar itu?" Namja yang sepertinya pemilik rumah itu kembali bertanya, ia menatap kepulan asap di depannya. Membuat sang pembuat asap menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah, mianhe aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Lee Hyukjae" Namja bernama Hyukjae itu mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya.

"..."

Hening sesaat, tangan Hyukjae menggantung di udara, ia nyaris menarik kembali tangannya andai namja di depannya tidak segera membalas ulurannya.

"Guixian.. namaku Guixian, aku seorang witch hunter"

...

TBC

Nah loh, Guixian itu siapa pula? Hahahahaha

Gimana lanjutannya ya? Eummmm, hehehehe

QAI


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu as always

.

.

BOOK IV

ANOTHER FACE

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas karpet kamarnya, matanya menerawang kosong, ia sesekali melirik ransel penuhnya, hembusan nafas mengepul dari bibir tipisnya, ia terduduk, matanya kini terpaku sepenuhnya pada ransel hitam yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kyuhyun.." Lirihnya.

Ia membuka ranselnya mengeluarkan kotak kaca yang ia ambil dari Jaejoong tadi, meletakkan kotak itu perlahan di atas meja di depan jendela, sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk di antara tirai membuat pantulan kotak itu berkilau ke seluruh ruangan, itu tidak masalah bagi Siwon, keindahannya tidak akan menggantikan sakit dan perih yang Siwon rasakan ketika bayangan Kyuhyun terlihat samar di dalam sebuah kotak kaca, di tengah gugusan ilalang yang nyaris tertutup salju, Kyuhyunnya duduk mendekap lutut dengan wajah tenggelam disana, Siwon erulang kali membisikkan nama Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa mendengarnya, Siwon tahu itu sia-sia, Kyuhyunnya tidak ada disana, secara klise namja di depannya itu hanya bayangan dimana Kyuhyun 'asli' nya sekarang berada.

"Siwon.."

Siwon tersentak, dengan sekali sentakan ia menutupi kotak kacanya dengan sehelai selimut, ia berbalik, terlambat, Donghae pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Siwon, itu.."

Siwon mendesah, mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika Donghae merebut selimut yang menutupi kotak kaca 'Kyuhyun'.

"Darimana kau mendapat ini?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak, ia bingung, apa ia harus memberitahu Donghae?

"Jaejoong" Dan kesimpulannya ia memilih agar Donghae juga mengetahui perihal sang kotak.

"Kau menemuinya?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Dan ia memberimu kotak ini? Jangan bilang jika Jae Hyung mendapat benda ini dari si brengsek Yunho"

Siwon kembali mengangguk.

"Demi apapun Siwon! Kau jangan percaya pada mereka" Donghae memekik, ia memukul bahu Siwon tidak cukup keras, hanya sekedar menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Dia tetap hyung-mu Hae"

"Dulu! Sebelum ia seperti sekarang"

"..."

"Oh God, Siwon! He's a monster"

"Dan monster itu hyung-mu Hae! Haruskah aku memberitahumu berulang kali?"

Siwon menggeretakkan giginya, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi, sementara Donghae menatap tidak percaya Siwon, mulutnya membuka dan mengatup seakan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Inikah yang kau katakan sebagai antipati mu pada Monster seperti mereka? Inikah?"

Siwon menunduk, ia memang membenci para penyihir namun bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah korban, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti manusia, ia bahkan banyak membantu Siwon dalam upayanya menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan aku akan tetap mempercayaimu Siwon" Ucap Donghae sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia mengerang tertahan, ingin menumpahkan kemarahannya namun entah pada siapa.

Siwon meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kotak kaca, mencoba merasakan Kyuhyun dari tempat itu, namun sia-sia.

Kyuhyunnya tidak disana.

...

Meanwhile

...

Yunho mendapati sang pemimpin, memainkan beberapa bulir salju di tangannya, melayang-layangkannya dengan ringan lalu meniupnya hingga terjatuh menjadi aliran air.

"Tuanku.."

"Ah, Yunho, kau sudah datang rupanya, kau sudah membawakan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk patuh, menyerahkan beberapa lembar pakaian untuk sang tuan. Iceman mendekat tanpa melangkah, tubuhnya terangkat begitu saja, melayang, dengan sihirnya pakaian yang tadi Yunho pegang kini terangkat, membentang, Iceman menyeringai, sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"You always be my great warrior Yunho" Lirihnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, hatinya bimbang, entah ini adalah yang terbaik atau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

...

2 Weeks later..

Namja dengan rokok di mulutnya itu membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya, ransel yang berisi beberapa senapan dan senjata lainnya, ia juga membenarkan letak 2 samurai di masing-masing pinggangnya sebelum menghisap panjang rokoknya dan mengepulkan asap putih di udara, ia melempar rokoknya asal, melangkah mendekati sebuah keramaian yang sudah lama ia perhatikan.

Orang-orang menatapnya curiga, beberapa lainnya berbisik satu sama lain, namun namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat berantakan itu tidak begitu peduli, ia masih saja berjalan angkuh di tengah-tengah mereka, tangan kanannya terangkat menarik hoodie dari jaket tebalnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Namja itu terhenti tepat di tengah, semua orang menepi, entah takut atau sekedar merasa aneh.

Semua orang, kecuali sosok namja lain yang berdiri tegap menghadap namja berhoodie.

"You found me huh?"

"Aku sudah katakan kau tidak akan bisa lari, Yunho"

Yunho tergelak, ia tertawa lebar, orang-orang disekitarnya menjauh, ia bisa merasakan jika kini sekelilingnya telah sepi, menyisakan dirinya dengan namja berhoodie di depannya.

Yunho menatap siaga ketika jemari namja di depannya sudah memegangi samurainya, bersiap menariknya keluar. Matanya mawas, tajam tepat ke arah Yunho, bibirnya tertarik menciptakan seringai yang tidak biasa.

Sreettt

Ia berlari cepat dengan kibasan samurai mendekati Yunho, menyerangnya dengan beberapa gerakan ahli, Yunho berulangkali terlihat setengah melayang, berputar, mengelak.

Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..

Desah nafas terdengar kuat, Yunho masih berada diatas sana, melayang, bertumpu pada tegap kokoh ranting sebatang pohon, Sementara namja lain berada dibawah dengan memasang kuda-kuda penyerangannya, samurainya masih dipegang kuat, masing-masing dalam keadaan siaga.

"Wae? Kau tidak mampu menjatuhkanku?" Yunho melepas satu lengannya, hingga tubuhnya merendah.

"..."

"Guixian.." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

...

Donghae berlari kencang membelah hutan, menapaki jalan yang biasa ia tempuh untuk sampai ke rumahnya, ia bahkan sudah tidak menghiraukan ranting kayu yang nyaris merobek lengan jaket atau bahkan dagingnya.

Brakkk

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Donghae membuka pintunya dengan keras, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan rumahnya, mencari sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang.

"Siwon! Siwon!" Panggilnya, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan situasi diantara mereka yang sedikit bermasalah belakangan ini, Donghae harus menyampaikan satu ha.

Siwon muncul dari arah lantai bawah tanah, ia masih penuh dengan keringat, sepertinya namja itu tengah membuat senjata lagi atau sekedar melatih dirinya.

"Wae?"

Donghae menghampiri Siwon, ia menyerahkan jaket dan beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa ia pakai memburu penyihir.

"Pakai dan ikuti aku"

Siwon mengernyit namun tetap memakai perlengkapannya. Donghae menarik lengan Siwon.

"Tunggu! Katakan ada apa?"

Donghae berkacak pinggang.

"Listen, aku ke pusat kota, ada keributan, penyihir, Yunho. Mengerti" Ucap Donghae singkat ia kembali menarik Siwon.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" Siwon kembali bertahan, Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dengar Siwon! Aku tidak akan menceritakan detailnya, tidak cukup waktu, ada Yunho di tengah kota" Lirih Donghae seakan Yunho bisa saja menghilang ketika suaranya terdengar.

Mata Siwon membulat. Yunho? Namja yang bisa jadi kunci untuk mencari Kyuhyun?

"Yunho?"

Donghae mengangguk ia berlari duluan, disusul Siwon yang baru saja tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Sreett.

Donghae berbalik, ia menghentikan langkah Siwon sejenak.

"But Siwon, eum, berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang kau lihat dan temukan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu okay"

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, ia mengeratkan senjata titanium di pinggangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Donghae, kau berbicara seperti anak aneh"

"Aku memang aneh, tapi untuk kali ini, aku mohon percaya padaku, arra"

Siwon tidak mengerti namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya, maka Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan permintaan Donghae yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

...

Guixian menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, sobek akibat hantaman Yunho, ia mendecih.

"Hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu?"

Yunho mendelik, ia tertawa angkuh.

"Kau masih berani menantangku?" Yunho melompat dari dahan yang ia pijaki ke dahan terdekat dimana Guixian berlutut, bertumpu dengan kedua samurainya yang menancap di tanah. Wajah namja pucat itu menengadah, menatap tajam Yunho yang menyeringat.

"Aku masih dan akan selalu berani, menambah luka di lenganmu sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" Ucap Guixian kembali bangkit, mengibaskan samurainya yang bernoda cairan berwarna biru, sama seperti cairan yang keluar dari luka sobekan di lengan kiri Yunho.

"Brengsek!" Yunho melompat dengan keras, menghasilkan patahan ranting dan tanah yang berdebum. Guixian menyeringai, ia kembali melangkah maju menyerang Yunho tanpa ampun.

Yunho mengelak lincah, sesekali kepalan jemarinya nyaris menghantam dada Guixian namun namja itu terlalu ahli untuk tersentuh, gerakan samurainya bahkan sempat menyentuh pipi Yunho meski tidak sampai menggores pahatan rahang kuatnya.

Tranng.

Samurai Guixian terlempar, menancap di sebuah batang pohon, keduanya.

Guixian memasang kuda-kuda, terlalu membutuhkan banyak waktu jika ia harus mengambil senjata lain di dalam ranselnya untuk ia gunakan saat ini.

Jemarinya terkepal di depan dada, tatapannya masih sengit mengawasi langkah Yunho yang berjalan mengitarinya.

"Sudah mengaku kalah Guixian?" Kekeh Yunho. Guixian meludah, meremehkan.

"Tidak akan"

"Meski kau sebentar lagi harus merenggang nyawa?" Yunho mendekat, Guixian semakin mengepalkan jemarinya, bela diri dan Thai boxing sudah ia kuasai, ia tidak akan pernah takut.

"Lebih baik seperti itu daripada menjadi pengecut sepertimu!" Teriak Guixian, teriakan yang bahkan menggelikan di telinga Yunho. Yunho menyeringai.

"Maka matilah kau di tangan seorang pengecut!"

Yunho mengeluarkan aura biru disekitar tubuhnya, dengan teriakan hebat ia berlari menerjang Guixian yang sama sekali tidak beringsut dari tempatnya, ia bahkan semakin merentangkan posisi kuda-kudanya. Memejamkan mata. Bertahan.

Sraatttt.

Bruukkk.

Guixian membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya akibat hantaman Yunho, bahkan namja musang itu kini terkapar tepat di depannya dengan sebuah anak panah di lengan kanannya, tepat di bahu, simpul syarafnya.

"Hai Yunho"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Guixian, ia membuka hoodienya, memperjelas pandangannya, dimana sesosok namja lain tengah berdiri agak jauh di sebelah kirinya, namja dengan panah di tangannya, bukan! Itu bahkan bukan sekedar panah biasa, tapi sebuah Crossbow dengan anak panah titanium, itu bisa dilihat dari lengan yunho yang nampak terbakar.

Namja itu menatap Guixian, tatapannya membeku. Panahnya terjatuh, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Yunho yang beringsut bangkit lalu memegangi kalungnya, namja bernama Siwon itu juga tidak lagi mengejar Yunho yang hilang bersama dengan sekelebat asap biru. Ia kini terpaku dengan sosok lain di depannya, sosok yang mengenakan jaket kulit sepanjang lutut dengan hoodie yang baru saja ia turunkan, sosok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut coklat berantakan, sosok dengan mata bulat tajam dan bibir merah terluka.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Siwon tertegun, melangkahpun ia tidak sangkup, ia membeku di tempatnya, sementara Guixian pun hanya terdiam di posisinya.

"Hosh.,Hosh..,Hosh.., Siwon apapun itu kau jangan percaya dia bukan Kyuhyun" Donghae yang baru saja tiba menepuk bahu Siwon sambil menggeleng, meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tidak mengira Guixian adalah Kyuhyun, seperti dirinya kala melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali.

Guixian menghela nafas, ia melangkah santai melewati Siwon menuju sebuah pohon dimana samurai-samurainya tertancap. Ia kembali memasukkan sang samurai ke tempatnya, menaikkan kembali Hoodienya.

Guixian melangkah tanpa sedikitpun berbalik, namun itu hanya beberapa langkah.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku" Lirihnya tanpa berputar.

"Dan aku Guixian"

...

Siwon masih saja mengikuti langkah namja tinggi di depannya, dahinya sedari tadi berkerut, memperhatikan Guixian dari ujung kaki lalu naik ke kepala yang tertutup hoodie, ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika namja di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda dari Kyuhyunnya, terlalu sulit untuk membedakan mereka secara visual.

Namun Siwon kembali tersadar ketika matanya terpaku pada dua benda di masing-masing sisi pinggang Guixian, ransel, serta bagaimana namja di depannya begitu terlatih dengan samurainya. Kyuhyunnya tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyunnya membunuh seekor nyamuk pun sepertinya tidak akan tega.

Tapi, sanggahan lain muncul di kepala Siwon, Kyuhyunnya sudah menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan, bisa saja Kyuhyun menempa dirinya bukan? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya karena satu hal lalu kini kembali lagi, mungkin saja..

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Khayalan Siwon bisa saja semakin melambung andai Guixian tidak berbalik dan berdiri melipat lengannya di depan dada, Siwon berhenti beberapa langkah, matanya tidak berkedip, namja bernama Guixian itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyuhyun, semuanya, sekali lagi secara visual.

"Maaf"

"..."

Siwon mendesah, kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun tidak terbendung lagi. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya erat, takut jika ia menangis di depan namja yang belum tentu Kyuhyunnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Guixian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menggaruk dagunya sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti mengikutiku, katakan saja"

"..."

"..."

"Peluk aku"

Guixian melotot, benar-benar tidak menyangka permintaan namja yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Mwo?" Pekiknya. Siwon menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti menolak" Pasrah Siwon.

Guixian melangkah maju, tepat di depan Siwon, ia sedikit mendongak, mengingat namja di depannya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ada gurat kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Siwon, Guixian sedikit tidak tega menolaknya, lagipula hanya sebuah pelukan bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena sudah diselamatkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun Guixian ingin sebuah alasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau ingin memelukku? Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan belum membersihkan diri sejak kemarin"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, hanya sejengkal, jarak itu hanya sejengkal, Siwon bisa menghirup aroma lain dari Guixian, satu-satunya yang mungkin membedakannya dengan Kyuhyun, aroma seorang namja menguar kuat dari tubuh Guixian, berbeda dengan aroma lembut dari tubuh Kyuhyunnya.

Siwon tidak peduli, ia juga tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Guixian, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kerinduannya pada sosok visual Kyuhyun.

Grep

Siwon menerjang Guixian, memeluknya, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan kuat. Guixian bukannya tidak melawan, ia bahkan meronta hebat dalam pelukan Siwon, tapi rontaannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan bahu Siwon bergetar dan bahunya basah, tidak salah lagi, Siwon tengah menangis.

Karena apa? Guixian terus bertanya-tanya, lengannya yang terayun bebas kini bertengger di pinggang Siwon, mengusap punggung namja itu naik turun.

DEG

Guixian merasakan sesuatu menjalar naik dari jemarinya hingga di pusat detakan jantungnya. Sesuatu yang familiar, sesuatu yang biasa, sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan mengerat, Guixian memejamkan matanya, merasakan detakan itu semakin kencang terasa, bersahutan dengan deru nafas Siwon.

'Apa ini?'

TBC...

Eaaaaaaaa ada adegan ciaaat ciiaattt ciiiaaattt nya kan hahahahha, blm seberapa, next chap bakal lebih banyak adegan silatnya *eh?*

Guixian disini sosoknya misterius banget, bad boy lah, naughty-naughty lah, pokoknya beda sama Kyuhyun. Dia juga jago bela diri, strong man! Tangguh! Hahahahahhaha

Siwon? Bagaimana nih? Ada double kyukyu, nanti bakal susah pilihnya..

Aaahhh si Ice man juga, ada rencana baru tuh, apakah itu?

So, thanks buat yang udah baca, review yang yaaa walaupun mungkin banyak yg kurang ngerti hehehehe maaf, ff fantasi emang kadang bikin keliyengan, Qai jug gitu pas buatnya.. lol

So, Thanks n tetap setia yaaa

Hidup WKS!

Qai


End file.
